Quarter Quell love
by GirlAtHogwarts
Summary: This is the story about the 100th Hunger Games, the fourth Quarter Quell. Four, a boy from District 2 and Kirsten, a girl from District 5 are tributes. Can they survive the Quarter Quell?
1. Chapter 1 District 2

Four's POV

My mom was screaming at me. I had to come home. Today, it was Reaping day and the odds are in my favour. My name is only five times in that bowl, so I'm not worrying about the Reaping. 'Mom, I go to Alicia, I'll be back in thirty minutes,' I yelled at mom. I was running to Alicia. She is my girlfriend and I really love her. No other girl is like Alicia. She is fast, sweet and she does everything to keep me happy. But she can be annoying, for example when I talk with other girls, she can be jealous! But I was going to Alicia, because I know she is worrying about the Reaping.

Alicia opened the door and she hugged me as no one else could hug me. 'Four,' she started, 'I was waiting for you.' She looked beautiful in her Reaping dress. I said to her 'Sweetie, please don't worry about the Reaping, your name isn't that much inside that bowl.' In the poorer district they put their name multiple times inside the bowl for food stamps, but we in District 2 don't need them. We are the most important District, we give the Capitol peacekeepers. When I'm grown up, I'll become a peacekeeper. I kissed Alicia and told her I had to go, putting my Reaping clothes on.

Back at home, my mother gave me my clothes and said me 'Dear hurry, you're late, always that girl.' My mother didn't like Alicia. She is from the poorer families in 2. I putted my white blouse and blue jeans on and brushed my hair. The signal that the Reaping is going to start.

I stood between the 16-year-old boys. Our escort, Librae Vipointe, a blue haired female around the 20, stepped forward to the microphone. She started with the speech about the Dark Days, then the National Anthem of Panem started and there it was, the moment of the Reaping. 'And as usual,' Librae started with her annoying Capitol accent, 'ladies first.' She put her hand in the bowl and walked back to the microphone and said 'Alicia Herriot.'

I saw the look in her eyes and she walked to the stage. No volunteers for Alicia. I has to volunteer for the reaped boy, so I could protect Alicia. Librae picked a note from the male bowl and said the name. I couldn't care about who it was, I just screamed 'I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!'


	2. Chapter 2 District 5

Kirsten POV

Today it is Reaping day. I'm worrying, because I've put my name extra in for food stamps, for my mom, my brother and myself. The odds aren't in my favour, I guess. I'm the only in our family who can be reaped, my brother is just 11. Next year, he can be reaped.

My mother is preparing me for the Reaping, she made a beautiful white dress for me. And now she is doing my hairs. My mom says that I've the most beautiful red curls in Panem. Then, someone knocked on the door. My mom opened the door and greeted the boy who came in. It was Matt, a good friend of me.

'Hi Matt, what are you doing here?' I asked him. 'Kirsten, I've to warn you,' he started. 'Your name is many times inside that bowl, only because your care of your family.' 'Matt, I'd already realised that.' I said. ' your name is more times than mine inside the bowl.' He knew that it is true. He signed in for food stamps for himself, 3 brothers and sister and his father.

'I don't care how many times my name is inside the bowl. I don't want you inside the Games.' He told me. I became angry, I can care for myself! I'm not a child anymore! 'If you get be reaped, I'll volunteer to improve you that I can care for myself.' I yelled at him. My mom told him to leave and tried to calm me down.

I stood between 16-year-old girls. I haven't real friends at school. Only Matt, but he is a year older than me. I was still angry, only because he thought that I couldn't care for myself. I hoped I'll be reaped, not for my mom, but for Matt, I must improve that I'm not weak.

Our escort, Alto Ivory, was a red-haired man, not like my curls, but red, like rubies. His skin looked also red, but I'm not sure. He started with the usual speech and stuff, and started with the reaping.

He didn't speak a lot, but grabbed a piece of paper from the girl's bowl and said 'Kirsten Evans.' Me. I was reaped. I walked to the stage and then I stood there, I saw the whole district. My mother and brother. Their faces, shocked.

I was looking around and I saw no volunteers. I was in the Games. I didn't realised that the male tribute already was reaped. The tribute is Matt. My friend. We are going to the Capitol. And then? What would happen in the arena?


	3. Chapter 3 The Train, District 2

Four's POV

I haven't realised what I did to my parents. My father is in District 5 as peacekeeper and my mother is alone, when I die. How could I be so stupid? Librae brought me inside the town hall, where the tributes get their last visitors.

I was waiting for my mother. Would she come? But the door opens and my mom hugged me. 'Four,' she said, 'Why did you volunteer? What was you thinking?' I started 'Mom, don't worry, I've trained. I'll belong to the careers, like every tribute from 2.'

'But why did you volunteer?' She know why I volunteered, because of Alicia. 'Mom, I volunteered because I want to protect Alicia. I can't live without her.' My mother hit me and walked away. Why should she do that?

A few moments later Mr. and Mrs. Herriot came to me. Mrs. Herriot hugged me, she was exactly Alicia and Mr. Herriot patted my shoulder. Mr. Herriot started 'Four, this is true love. You go into the Games, to protect the woman you love.' That is the reason they came.

Librae brought me and Alicia, after our family left, to the train, which would bring us to the Capitol. I was laying against Alicia, when we were riding to the train.

I've never travelled with a train. But, the train, so luxurious, everything was shiny and Capitolish. I would touch everything in the train. But, I was interrupted by Librae, who brought us to our bedrooms and told us to clean ourselves.

After a great shower, I don't know how I get that thing on, our mentor Enobaria, who survived the Games twice, told us the basic things, try to survive and try to become a career, but you are already a career.

After her speech, we watches the other Reapings. District 1, two very stong children, specially the girl. I must become a friend of her, if I'll be sure she wouldn't kill me. I wanted to see my own fault of volunteer.

District 3 and 4 weren't special, but 5. Who is that beautiful girl? I hope she can be a career, or I will be no career. Wait, I'm here to protect Alicia. But, I'll met that girl.

Alicia saw me and started with yelling. 'ARE YOU WATCHING TO THAT DISTRICT 5 GIRL? YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! IF I SEE YOU WATCHING TO ANY FEMALE TRIBUTE, I'LL KILL THEM, STARTING WITH THAT RED GIRL!'

'Alicia, calm down!' sneered Enobaria to her. 'You can't attack each other before the Games. Keep your anger for then. That will be your tactic. And for you, Four, try to be a volunteer that will fight for love.'


	4. Chapter 4 The Train, District 5

Kirsten's POV

I'm so scared! Who is going to take care for my brother and my mom? Matt can't do it, he is with me inside the Hunger Games. And this year, the 100th Hunger Games, will be a Quarter Quell, what means, the Game Makers are doing a special! What will they do this Quarter Quell?

After the reaping, my mom and brother visit me in the town hall. She almost started to cry. 'Mom, don't cry. I am strong enough to try it. And if I need help, I have Matt, you know?' I told my brother to be strong and take care of mom.

Matt and I were riding to the train with Alto. He is so annoying, trying to gossip about the Capitol with us. I don't want to talk. I only want to go home. 'Kirsten, I know you're angry, but please talk.' 'Matt, no.' I started, 'I don't want to talk. I want to be alone, when we are at the train.'

At the train, I've never seen such a beautiful place like this, I walked to my compartment to take a shower. But how does that thing work? The shower was full of buttons and handles. I pushed a button and it was a good one, there was water.

After twenty minutes, when I finally found the button for soap and shampoo, I was laying on my bed. I was so tired, that I fell asleep immediately.

The next day, we watched the other reapings. I was afraid for the girl from District 1. In District 2 was a volunteer, a really handsome boy. I estimate him around the 16, like myself. He looked at the reaped girl if they are in love.

After the reapings from District 3 and 4, there was our reaping. I looked so stupid! And now I could see how Matt was reaped. Just a ordinary reaping, like every year. In the other Districts wasn't anything special. No volunteers, except the boy from 2.

When we had dinner, I couldn't think of something else than the boy from 2. He is a career, handsome, strong. Why am I worrying about him? Maybe I can talk with him in training or after the Tribute Parade. I didn't know.

Our mentor, the last victor of District 5 Blye Keene, wasn't with us when we were watching the other reapings. He was only with when we had breakfast, lunch and dinner. He only thinks of food. Food, food, food. I think he isn't a good mentor.

After our dinner, we were almost in the Capitol. I was watching trough my window and I saw weird people. From pink to green hair, the weirdest clothes I've ever seen. I knew I was in the Capitol.


	5. Chapter 5 The Tribute Parade

Caesar's POV

'Welcome ladies and gentleman! Our tributes arrived in our beautiful Capitol and their prep teams and stylist are making them ready for the Tribute Parade! This year is our 100th Hunger Games, yes, and that means this year is a Quarter Quell!'

'The Tributes are ready for the Parade, like me! I think I can hear the National Anthem already and there are the tributes! They look really pretty, isn't it? First the tributes from District 1 who are dressed in, am I right, real rubies! Look at the dress Beth is wearing! And look at Daniel! His suit is shiny, I want one to people!'

'And there are the tributes from District 2! Alicia and Four, the young couple! I was in shock when Four volunteered, in a District like 2 is volunteering rather normal, but for love I haven't seen it before! But, wow, they look like gladiators from the ancient Romans!'

'There they are, District 3's tributes Grace and Amie! Look at that dress, is it made of wires you can find in computers? I think so! And the pants from Amie, is it made from real microchips? The stylist is really good this year. And about stylist, I've heard rumours that District 8's stylist is fired by the tributes!'

'Our next District is District 4! Are there handsome tributes like Finnick and Annie? I don't think so! The dress from Feon looks like a shell, like Noah's short. Their shoes look like coral, but what could you expect from District 4, fishing?'

'And there is District 5, the tributes look very special! And I like Kirsten's hair! Not many people have natural red hair, even I has to paint it! Mett and Kirsten look very strong in those black cat suits, are they lighting up? Those suits look grey! And their shoes, wow, I know that District 5 is power, but holographic shoes?'

'I'm talking to much, District 6 is already here! They look like racing cars, I've never seen this before! They look really fast, also with their hair backward. I'm expecting a lot of these tributes! Wait, David's suit has real lights, this really look like hoverlights! And Gemma, is she floating? They are no racingcars, they are racing hovers!'

'There are the District 7 tributes, Jade and Sean. Sean wears almost nothing, only a short from leaves, something for a district as lumber! He looks really handsome and strong, with his six-pack!. And Jade, in that beautiful dress, made from leaves. The stylist are really good this year! But what do I see, are the leaves orange, I am sure they were green! I think the stylist from 7 are making the seasons, but what would happen in winter? I see, there are branches under the leaves, but let go to the next district.'

'District 8, who make our lovely clothes, are how funny it looks, dressed in a beautiful suit and dress with and lovely print. Wait, the clothes are changing, into mine! What a surprise! Ellie and Gale, you look beautiful in those clothes, but I look still prettier!'

'Our District 9 with Nicole and Harry as tribute, is our district for grain. Nicole is wearing a dress which is made of grain and, you can expect this people, Harry is wearing a suit made of grain! I can say you, they look really good, a tanned skin with yellow clothes, it matches perfect!'

'We are in the final three district, starting with District 10. The tributes, Teesso and Jordan, are dressed as Cowboy and Cowgirl. When is the last time we saw them? I think it was in the 74th Hunger Games, yes. The year that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark became victors for District 12. How are they making it? We has to invite them for a interview.'

'Then we have district 11, Lisa and Ryan, with their usual dark skin like every tribute from 11. They wearing a cute gardener suit and Lisa is wearing a little apple, that circles around her. Ryan has the same, only then with a corncob.'

'And last but not least, District 12! Their tributes Emily and Atlas really look like family, but almost every inhabitant of 12 looks like each other! Emily is wearing a glittery black dress, which makes her look amazing! And Atlas, he looks really chic in that suit, and they added some mining stuff, like a headlight, a mining belt. Even Emily has a mining belt, and she is still gorgeous!'

'That was the Tribute Parade and I picked my favourites! Now we have the speech from president Paylor. She would make her speech short and maybe she tells us more about the Quarter Quell special of this year! We move on to the Mansion and give the president the word.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Kirsten POV**

The Parade was really different than we see on television. This was… better. I don't know how to describe this experience, even when I know it will be one of my last great experiences. Mett and I looked beautiful, our Prep teams and our stylist were great.

I blew some hand kisses to the audience, I hope it will help me to be "charming", which is my strategy these games. I'm not sure if I can be charming, I've never had to be. I'll see how it will work in training and the interview. I have to try to make allies, Blye told us.

When we stepped of the chariot, I felt something on my shoulder. It was the boy from District 2, who tapped my shoulder. What is he doing here? Why isn't he with his girlfriend? 'Hi, I'm Four.' He said, 'You and your District partner were really good at the Parade.' Four, the handsome boy from 2, a career, a serial killer. 'My name is Kirsten, you were also good.' I responded, 'Nice to meet you.' He has a beautiful smile.

His District partner came to us. 'FOUR,' she yelled at him, 'WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HER?' I think she is a bit jealous. 'AND YOU, GIRL!' she turned to me, 'IF YOU EVER TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND I'LL KILL YOU PERSONAL, YOU UNDERSTAND?' Yuck, she is scary. 'Yes but…' 'Kirsten, what is going on?'

It was Mett, who heard what happened. 'Why are you talking with Careers?' Yeah, I forgot. Mett is like a parent. 'Mett, is it wrong to talk with other tributes?' He looked, you can't believe it, like my father who died a few years ago. 'No, but…' he started to whisper, 'they are Careers, build to kill you!'

'Mett, you're wrong! A Career talks only with another tribute if they want them as Career.' Mett shakes his head and walked away. I always do everything wrong. 'Well, I see you tomorrow.' Said Four with a smile and a very angry girlfriend.

After the Parade, when we were dressed in normal clothes, we goes to the fifth floor of the Training Centre. The elevator has twelve buttons, for every floor the number of the Districts. I've never used an elevator, and this was a luxurious one, made of crystals and really fast.

Our apartment was HUGE! I couldn't believe we had our own shower, bedroom and stuff. Even a wardrobe, which changes the clothes to your style. I choose black and blue clothes. The food in the Capitol is great. Our own food exist of handmade bread, soup and sometimes meat. But that is really rare.

After dinner, we watched the parade. The tributes looked beautiful and Caesar's comments were funny. Wait, do I see that good? Four and that girl are kissing each other, in the chariot? I knew that all the attention goes to them, they can get a lot of sponsors.

I was tired, so after our district I went to my bed. I had a dream that night. I dreamed about Four. We were in the arena, which was a huge labyrinth, and his district partner almost killed me, but Four threw a knife toward her which killed her. Them he came to me and I thought he was going to kill me, but he helped me up with a smile on his face. And then I wake up.

I put some simple clothes on. They were, like all my clothes, black with blue accents. Mett was wearing the same clothes. We ate some breakfast, I love the chocolate! Milk which tastes like chocolate, how does they make it? I wanted to tell someone about my dream, but it was also a shame when I do that.

After breakfast, Blye told us once we have to make allies. We were walking to the elevator, where Blye and Librae left us. So there I stood, in the elevator with Mett. 'Kirsten, try to make allies, but stay away from the Careers.' I didn't response him. The elevator stopped and we walked outside. They put and 5 on our back, so the other tributes know we are District 5.

The Careers were already there, waiting for the other districts. They were laughing, except Four's district partner. What are they talking about? The other district were arrived and Atala explained us the different centres. I was thinking to go to the area for sword fighting or the throwing knives.

Atala was done and I walked toward the sword fighting area. I was rather good with a sword, but I've never used one before. I saw the Careers looking at me, why are they interesting in me? I had my opponents sword really quick in my hand. The Careers were clapping their hands.

The tributes from District 1 walked toward me. 'Hi, I'm Beth.' She started, 'You're quite impressive with that sword.' The boy said 'We were wondering if you would join our Career pack.' The Careers want ME?! 'Okay, I haven't expect this!' The other Careers has joined them. 'I'm Daniel,' said the boy from 1 with a grin on his face. 'The girl from 2 is Alicia, and the tributes from 4 are Noah and Feon.' He continued. 'We heard you've already met Four?' He winked at me. 'Yes, after the Parade.' 'Only one thing,' Feon said, ' Don't tell your district partner about you and joining the Careers, he is a bit bossy.'

We had a moment to eat something in the room next to the training hall. I didn't sit with the Careers, Mett couldn't know I'm one of them. Mett was sitting with the tributes from District 7 and I walked toward them. 'Can I sit with you?' I asked. Mett tapped on the place next to him, so it was a yes. 'Kirsten, this is Jade,' he was pointing at the girl 'And this is Sean.' Sean looked funny. 'Hi Kristen! Mett told a lot about you.'

I looked irritated, Mett now I hated when someone says my name as Kristen. 'Sean, it is Kirsten, not Kristen.' I saw Mett laughing. 'Have you made an ally yet?' he asked me. 'No,' I lied. 'I haven't made any ally.' 'Join our ally, 'Jade said. 'We are not the best tributes, but we can defeat the Careers this year!'

Defeat the Careers? No, that is impossible. They are strong this year. And they have to kill me, a friend of them. No, they are not going to win. 'What have you done this morning?' I asked them. Sean started 'I used the axe, which was rather simple, because I've to use it all the time in 7. And I made some traps.' I didn't really listen to them. I just nodded a bit and said things like yes, uhu.

'Kristen? I asked what you did.' It was Sean. 'Sean, first thing it is KIRSTEN,' I became irritated again, 'And I did some sword fighting and threw some knifes.' 'So, you're a fighter?' Jade asked me. I watched at Mett, who looked worried at me. 'Yes, I'm a fighter.'

The lunch was over and I walked as far as possible away from Mett. Beth was standing with me. 'What have they told you?' she asked me. 'They want to defeat the Careers this year. But they don't know I'm one of you.' We walked to the other Careers, who were busy with making traps.

The rest of the training wasn't special. I did some archery, more sword fighting and then we had to stop. I walked to the elevator, I wanted to be on our floor before Mett was there. I was there and I took a shower. I don't understand these showers. I must be lucky when I can get some water.

I wanted to sleep, so after the shower, I goes to bed. I wasn't hungry at all. But, Blye came to my room and said I had to eat something. I didn't want to talk that dinner, I only ate some lamb stew. After dinner, I walked toward my room, but I was followed by Blye. He asked me what was wrong. 'Can you please say nothing to Mett ,Blye?' I asked him. 'Of course, dear.' He said. 'Okay, I joined the Career pack.' 'That is good, dear!' he interrupted me. 'And Mett, did he join the Careers?' 'No, that is the problem. He made and alliance with the District 7 tributes. He told me I couldn't join the Careers.' 'Dear, I don't tell Mett about this. If you want to join the Careers, it's okay.'

Blye told me good night and I goes to sleep. I had my first secret for Mett, what was a miracle. But I was tired, so I laid on the bed and felt almost directly asleep.


End file.
